Leeta
Leeta was a Bajoran female who lived during in the 24th century. Leeta worked as a dabo girl in Quark's bar on Deep Space 9 and later married Rom and moved with him to Ferenginar when Rom became Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Biography Early life Leeta was orphaned when she was a child, and never knew her parents or her family name. As a young girl during the Occupation of Bajor, she went to work as a servant in the home of a Cardassian named Gallek. Gallek treated her well, and despite a growing attraction to her as she matured, never went beyond verbal compliments. Leeta used her influence with Gallek to make the lives of his servants better. Gallek died a week before the end of the Occupation, and Cardassian forces burned his house during the withdrawal, leaving Leeta homeless. She gathered up the money she had managed to save over the years and eventually made her way to Deep Space 9. ( ) Deep Space 9 Leeta had begun working as a dabo girl at Quark's by late 2371. She was immediately attracted to Julian Bashir and faked a cough to be close to him. The two would later start dating. ( ) Leeta later became friends with Jadzia Dax. Dax later asked her to embody Emony Dax during her zhian'tara. Leeta was aware of it as it was one of many items she had studied to be ready to interact with a variety of customers. Emony would tell Jadzia that Leeta had an excellent body. ( ) In 2372, Leeta supported her future husband Rom after he formed a union to protest Quark's treatment of his staff. The strike was successful and Leeta was given a raise. ( ) In 2373, Leeta joined Bashir, Dax, Worf and Quark on their vacation trip to Risa. While there, she and Bashir ended their relationship with the Rite of Separation ceremony. Leeta admitted her love of Rom to Bashir and Quark during the vacation. ( ) Several months later, Leeta was briefly courted by Lewis Zimmerman while he was on the station working on the LMH. Leeta was disappointed that Rom did not reveal her feelings for her when Zimmerman offered her a position on Jupiter Station and decided to take the post. While about to leave with Zimmerman, Rom appeared and told Leeta he loved her. ( ) The two later decided to marry, although an argument over a Waiver of Property and Profit document made Leeta briefly call it off. Rom would later relent and gave all his latinum to the Bajoran War Orphans Fund. ( ) Nog and Jake Sisko broke into Leeta's quarters to retrieve Kukalaka, Bashir's teddy bear, which she had borrowed earlier in the year. ( ) Leeta would marry Rom later that year, in a ceremony officiated at by Benjamin Sisko. After the wedding was over, Rom told Leeta to follow Shakaar Edon's order for all Bajorans to leave DS9 before the Dominion arrived. ( }}) Leeta had returned to the station, now back as Terok Nor, several weeks before Operation Return. She would later be arrested by the Cardassians and taken to a cell with Kira Nerys and Jake. She would later be freed by her brother-in-law Quark. After the Dominion fled the station after the Federation and Klingon victory, Leeta welcomed the Starfleet crew, including her stepson Nog, back to the station. ( }}; ) A week later, Leeta was a guest at Jadzia's pre-wedding party. She was greatly "impressed" by Manuele Atoa. ( ) Later in the year, Leeta helped Quark, who was posing as Lumba to convince Nilva to support Zek's return, to learn how to act like a woman. ( ) In early 2375, Leeta was one of several DS9 crewmembers who played in the Niners to play against and his Vulcan crew. ( ) After Nog returned to the station after losing a leg at AR-558, Leeta welcomed him home. She and Rom would later visit him in Vic Fontaine's lounge. ( ) Later in the year, Rom convinced Leeta, M'Pella, Broik and other staff to convince Quark to give them a raise. Leeta would later accompany Rom to Ferenginar when Zek named him his successor as Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. ( }}) Ferenginar and motherhood In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Rom's first child. They later contacted Quark on DS9 to break the good news and then traveled to Bajor to attend the planet's entry ceremony into the United Federation of Planets in Ashalla. ( }}) Leeta and Rom later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After a difficult, life-threatening pregnancy, Leeta gave birth to a baby girl, named Bena after Benjamin Sisko, and the Bajoran word for "joy". (The name also meant "underflooring" in Ferengi.) ( ) In mid 2385, Leeta accompanied Rom to the dedication ceremony aboard the second Deep Space 9. During the ceremony, Leeta, along with several others, was witness to the assassination of Federation President Nanietta Bacco. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Leeta may have been the mother of a son and several more daughters by the early 25th century. ( ) :Nog, in the future sections of this novel, references his "younger brother and sisters," but doesn't specify who their mother was. Legacy In 2409, self-aware holograms of Leeta, possibly based off of Starfleet's Emergency Medical Hologram, were used in Quark's bar on Deep Space 9 and on Drozana Station near the Klingon/Federation border, where they served as dabo girls. ( ) Appendices Background information *Leeta was played by Chase Masterson. Appearances 2371 * * 2372 * * 2373 * * * * * * * }} * * }} 2374 * * }} * * * 2375 * * * * }} 2376 * |Doors Into Chaos}} * * }} * 2377 * 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * Connections External link * Category:Bajorans Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:24th century births Category:dabo girls